Quidditch Match
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: When James and Lily fight, Sirius is afraid that James will be too busy sulking to win the Quidditch match for Gryffindor. So he bribes Remus into getting Lily to apologize to James. Will it work? And why is Sirius so desperate to win anyway?


"We need to talk, guys," Sirius whispered as Peter and he jumped on top of Remus' bed, causing the parchment Remus had to fly off the bed. Remus glared at them over his History of Magic book.

"I'm doing homework," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"This is important," Sirius told him firmly. "This involves my second in command." Remus and Peter looked at him blankly. Sirius sighed in exasperation. "It's about Prongs." Peter looked surprised at Sirius' statement.

"Really? You think James is your sidekick? I always thought James was our leader and you were the comic relief," Peter remarked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I always thought that too," he agreed. "James would always came up with the plans. You only expanded them." Sirius glared at both of them.

"First of all, I am so the leader of our little group. Second of all, I'm the handsome one not the comic relief. Third of all, I make those plans fantastic and I do come up with my own… at times," Sirius told them firmly. "And fourth of all, can we focus at the problem at hand? James has been sulking around for a week because Lily and he had a huge fight."

"I thought we agreed that we would leave them alone. They need to deal with their problems themselves," Remus said sternly.

"I know and normally, I would stay out of it. But I just can't bear to see them hurt each other like this," Sirius said sadly, sniffling. Peter patted his shoulder. However Remus wasn't fooled by Sirius' acting.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Quidditch match we have against the Slytherins, would it?" he asked suspiciously. Sirius chuckled nervously.

"Maybe it does a little bit," Sirius admitted looking away.

"Oh geez, mate, you're such an arse," Peter exclaimed. Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "That's right, I said a bad word."

"Good for you, Pete, you've finally done something we've been doing since our third year," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Peter scowled.

"Sirius, we're not going to meddle in James and Lily's relationship just because you want to kick your brother's butt," Remus protested.

"Oh come on. You know James is the best player on the Gryffindor team and he won't play well if he's brooding. And I already told Regulus if we lost I would wear a dress and sing I feel pretty in the Great Hall. You gotta do this for me," Sirius pleaded.

"Not happening, Sirius, I refuse to meddle in my friends' love lives," Remus told him firmly.

"What if I buy you a whole month's supply of chocolate?" Sirius asked desperately.

"No," Remus answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay how about a three months' supply?" Sirius begged.

"Nope," Remus replied.

"Six months?" Remus's mouth started watering but he still shook his head. "A year's supply and that is my final offer!" Sirius shouted.

"Fine but it has to be Honeyduke's chocolate not the cheap stuff," Remus said at last.

"Wow, I thought you would have gone for six months," Peter remarked.

"Okay, let's go convince Lily to apologize to James," Sirius said, getting off Remus' bed. Remus' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT!" he shouted. "I thought we're going to talk to James. Forget it. I will not meddle with Lily's personal business."

"I think you're just scared of her temper," Sirius laughed. Remus gave him a look.

"Aren't you?" he questioned.

"Of course I am, that's why there is going to be two of us. Remember Moony, a whole year," Sirius bribed. Remus groaned. Why did he love chocolate so much?

"What should I do?" Peter asked.

"Try and see if you can get James to apologize," Sirius answered before grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him out of the dormitory.'

* * *

"I will not apologize!" Lily roared. "It was not my fault!"

"Lily, come on. James really hates fighting with you," Sirius told her firmly. "He mopes around the dormitory for days. He's just too stubborn and prideful to show it," Sirius explained. He was down on his knees and shaking his clasped hands at her.

"Gee Sirius, James and Lily have been fighting for a week. Whatever could make you want to fix things now?" Marlene asked, in mock thought. Sirius glared at her. "Could it be the Quidditch match that's coming up? You know the one where you made that bed with your brother."

"Hey! Do you want me to be in a dress and sing I feel pretty?" Sirius questioned angrily.

"Yes, yes I do," Marlene replied with a smirk.

"You're a terrible girlfriend," Sirius snapped. Marlene laughed and blew a kiss at him.

"Sirius, I'm not going to apologize to James just so you can win a bet," Lily said fiercely.

"Lily, please, James' self esteem will be crushed if he loses this match. Do you really want that hanging over your head? Do you really want to live with the fact that you killed a man's spirit," Sirius commented. Remus gaped at Sirius, not believing that Sirius would sink so low.

"Lily, don't listen to him. James will-" Remus began. Sirius coughed a word into his hand. A word that sounded like chocolate. "Then again you can't be too careful. James does have a fragile ego." Lily rolled her eyes.

"James is our only chance to win against the Slytherins," Sirius told her softly. "He's the best player on the team."

"HEY!" Marlene and Alice exclaimed.

"Except for Marlene," Sirius quickly corrected himself. Alice glared at him. "Sorry, Alice but you're a bit clumsy with the Quaffle." Alice scowled. Frank put a comforting arm around her.

"Sirius, I'll make a deal with you," Lily remarked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "If we are losing by more than twenty points, you tell James to fly over to where I'm sitting in the stands and I'll give him something to make him stop sulking."

"You're not going to hex him, are you?" Sirius asked worriedly. Lily just smirked and walked up to her dormitory. "Because that wouldn't be very helpful!" Sirius shouted after her. "I better go pick out my dress."

"You can borrow one of mine," Alice teased playfully. Sirius gave her a glare before storming up to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

Sirius was the commenter for the game and he usually loved it. He got to insult the Slytherins and get everyone to cheer the Gryffindors.

But today was different. As Sirius had suspected, James was not on top of his game. He kept looking at the stands instead of pay attention.

"And those dirty cheating slimeballs-"

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"- Have scored another point. Of course this wouldn't have happened if someone wasn't so clumsy. Yes, Alice, I'm talking about you," Sirius snapped, feeling particularly irritable that day.

"Mr. Black, focus on the game!" Professor McGonagall told him sternly.

"And now we're twenty points behind. Wait, twenty points behind? Folks, there might still be hope for Gryffindor. James, please fly over to your girlfriend. The one you've been looking at instead of the hoops," Sirius instructed.

James shot his friend a weird look. But he flew towards Lily. Lily stood up on his toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing the entire field to erupt in cheers.

* * *

"I don't get it, Lils, I thought you were mad at him," Marlene remarked as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah, I thought you'd still be angry," Dorcas commented.

"Oh, I still am," Lily told them with a smile. Marlene and Dorcas gave her a confused look. "Let's just say I have more Gryffindor pride then anyone thinks. The only sad thing is we're not going to see Sirius in a dress singing."


End file.
